


Long way back home

by JellyMonster



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), 이불 밖은 위험해 | It's Dangerous Beyond the Blanket (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Kang Daniel, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Condoms, Consensual, Drunken Flirting, Gay Sex, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Random Encounters, Short One Shot, Small Towns, Smut, Top Kang Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyMonster/pseuds/JellyMonster
Summary: Minseok is back in town after a long time , finding his old teammate Kang Daniel on his way home will change his plans for a quiet night.





	Long way back home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [LIGHT THE FIRE](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500746) by Dainyu Dougumo (Dainyu). 



> I wrote this for fun. I should be finishing my first fic instead but I couldn't stop myself, shame on me.
> 
> I'll continue "Two days beside you" after this, I promise.
> 
> I hope you like this one. I wish I can write another ship but I CAN'T, I'm hopeless.
> 
> Just a reminder: English is my third language, so If you see any typo I'm open to corrections.

Minseok picked up his bag and left the train with Baekhyun's words resonating in his head “ _It's like you don't even care about me or anything, I don't know why are we dating anymore, do you even like me? You know what? Forget it! You should pack your things and leave. I'm tired of you, I'm tired of this!_ ”

It's been years since the last time he was in that train station, some things never change and his town was the perfect example for that, just with a simple look he could tell everything was still the same. It was mid afternoon and on his way back home the old streets were full of memories from his childhood and highshool days, he was proud of himself after leaving this to live in Seoul, the thought of wasting his twenties in this small town were simply overwhelming, he wanted to be someone in a new place where nobody knew him, free from the gossip and glances of the narrow mind people that live in here.

After a little walk he decided to stop at his favourite shop to buy some snacks for dinner, after being travelling all day long the last thing he wanted was cooking. He put a foot inside the small shop and the smell in the air was like he remembered, the interior was kind of outdated but it was like its trademark, he couldn't help himself and smile delighted with the familiarity of the place, he was already taking some cookies and a decaffeinated coffee until…

“Isn't that Kim Minseok hyung!?” Minseok froze in the place when he recognized the voice that called him. He turned around with the hope of being wrong, but he wasn't, there he was Kang freaking Daniel in person, _“Shit!”_ the older had completely forgotten that the store belonged to his family. Almost seven years have passed and he barely changed, still wearing those stupid earrings and the same arrogant smile on his face, imposing his presence with his really wide shoulders, the only difference between the Daniel he knew and this one is that this one was no longer blond.

“Yes it is!” the younger yelled approaching him from the cashier counter “Long time no see hyung! What with that face? Is this how you say hi to an old teammate?.” It was hard for the older to hide his dislike, from among all the people on the soccer team Daniel wasn't at all his favorite, his ego was so big that it didn't left room for any kind of friendship.

“Hi Daniel” he said cold as ever.

“Aigoo you're so cold with me” he said pretending having chills.”It's been years since you left hyung, a little smile won't hurt anyone. How have you been?” Unlike Minseok, Daniel seemed really pleased to see him.

“I've been well, thanks for asking. Now if you excuse me I have to go” but the younger blocked his way out with a sad face.

“Wait hyung, don't be like that let's catch up with some beer”

“Thanks for the offer but I don't have time” he said trying to escape again, however the younger was faster than him.

“Oh come on hyung! People change, I know we didn't use to get along but I'm really happy to see you. It feels lonely here, are you really not going to take care of your dongsaeng?”

He put the most innocent look he has ever seen on his face and for a moment he felt the guilt inside him. Daniel was kind of right about it, he was an asshole when they played soccer together but time passed and it was good to see a familiar face after such a long time even though it was Daniel's face. 

“Ok just one”

“AWESOME! Just wait there for a moment while a close the shop, it's sunday anyway no one else is coming at this hour.”

Minseok was already regretting his decision.

* * *

“Daniel-ah”

“Tell me hyung”

“When you said a beer I thought we were going to a bar or something not to _your house”_

“Again with that attitude hyung? Where's the problem, I ain't going to bite you!” he said as he opened the front door of his apartment leading the older inside with a big smile.

 _"Just one beer and I'm going straight home”_ Minseok said to himself.

* * *

Daniel was laughing on the floor almost breathless because of Minseok, he was standing in the middle of the small living room imitating all the characteristic movements from the younger.

“Stop laughing!” he yelled before taking a sip from his second can “I'm serious! You were the worst! Always pulling the hair off your forehead like an Idol or something to get the girls' attention” he said mocking him with a very exaggerated gesture running his hand through his hair with an intense look on his face.

This was the end of Daniel, he was laying on his back with tears in his eyes making a big “X” with his arms “Hyung...Stop please….Stop” He laughed so hard that he could barely speak.

“Oh, come on Daniel-ah is not even that funny” he said sitting on the floor laughing too.

“Sorry...Sorry” he was finally recovering his breath and rejoining “It's because you nailed it.”

“Well you did that a thousand times a day, It was hard not to see it...DONT!” He raised a hand to stop Daniel from laughing again.

“I can't believe you hyung! How can you be like this? I invited you to my house to remember the old days and all I got is you attacking me. Was I so unbearable?” Minseok snorted.

“YES.” The younger put a hand on his chest pretending that he had hurt his heart.

“OUCH!”

The older smiled tenderly “Please don't take this in the wrong way, I've been here for like one hour and I can tell that you changed a lot since then. You were kind of an asshole not to say a fuckboy, I still remember you in the locker room talking about all the girls you fucked with all the filthy details."

“Damn such a bad reputation! If we leave that aside I would say the same about you, I didn't expect that the fat hyung who played like a pro and hide behind his glasses could be this honest, you changed a lot too”

“Oh come on!”

“I'm serious, is not only because you lost weight (althought you were cute before), you had that confident aura around you, I don't how to explain it. To be honest...I was you secret fan when we where in high school you know?”

“What? I never thought you had eyes for anything other than girls.”

Daniel laughed. “Maybe that was the main reason to be on the team, to have fun and meet girls...Don't roll your eyes, I was young!” The older turned his head to the side trying not to laugh. “So as I was saying you were always supporting your dongsaengs and you also were some of the most hardworking people in the team. Sometimes I wanted to be like you instead of an airhead who happens to be good at soccer.” He said before taking a sip from his beer.

“I don't know what to say… Hearing this from YOU” Minseok smiled at him a little embarrassed trying not to blush, he always been weak to compliments “Completely unexpected, even so...Thank you”

“You're cute when you get shy”

Minseok was about to reply that he also looks cute when he smiles like that but his head started to feel a bit dizzy.

“Hyung is everything ok?” the younger said approaching him.

“I'm fine, I'm fine...I think it wasn't a really good idea to drink with an empty stomach”

“Aigoo! I'm such an idiot, we didn't have dinner”

“Don't worry, it's ok”

“What? No way! You have enough complaints about me and been a bad host isn't going to be one of them” The older was amazed with this new side of Daniel, he used to be so selfish and egocentric always surrounded by cute girls trying to look cool, he never expected to see him humble and caring, actually he couldn't blame the girls apart from being and asshole he was deadly handsome, “Come with me to the kitchen I have some kimchi sujebi and noodles letf”

* * *

The kitchen wasn't specially big however it had enough space for both of them, Minseok leaned on the countertop looking at Daniel getting busy with the kitchen tools, trying to understand the whole situation.

“Daniel-ah”

“Yes hyung?” he aswered without looking at him putting the pot on the fire.

“What happened to you?” Daniel laughed as if he had asked him something strange.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, you're a totally different person”

“Come on, I'm still handsome don't you think?” he replied putting a flirting smile on his face before winking, making the older heart race a bit, he definitely didn't lose his old charms.

“Why are you like this?”

“Hyung you're asking a lot of questions but I'm the one who need answers”

“Answers for what?”

“I don't know” he said leaning on the countertop next to him “For example...Why are you back after all these years?”

Minseok looked at him straight in his eyes “Why do you even care?”

“I heard some things after you left”

“Like what?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Like...You left because you couldn't be _yourself_ in a small town like ours...That you were living your best life in the city with your beautiful _boyfriend..._ ” Minseok was surprised by how his life was this public or at least it seems to be. When he moved into the city he didn't hide himself, after all he “ _runaway_ ” to have the life he always wanted but not all that glitters is gold. “Or am I wrong?”

Minseok sighed, it's been years since he came out of the closet and he wasn't going to hide now, and more less in front of Kang Daniel, wich somehow seemed ok with that, at least one of them had matured more than the other.

“You are not completely wrong” Minseok finally answered. Daniel was looking at him as if he could see through his soul, making him feel completely naked “It's true that I couldn't be myself in here and I went to the city to find myself but I wasn't living my best life at all, and regarding my beautiful boyfriend, we are not together anymore so...Here I am totally beat up trying to figure out my next step after all these years by myself, because I've never been with another guy apart from that idiot” he said with a sad tone.

“Well hyung… I can change that if you want”

“WHAT?”

“You heard me” 

The pot started to boil.

* * *

Daniel's strength took him by surprise, he lifted him by the ass as nothing and took him directly to the bedroom's door. Minseok's back was against the hard door, and he didn't hesitate to put his legs around Daniel's back with his heart beating like a hammer inside his chest, he held his face looking for any sign of doubt in his eyes, and apparently Daniel was thinking the same.

“Hyung are you sure about this? Once we get throught that door…”

“Don't worry about it and kiss me”

The older couldn't believe himself, the whole situation was crazy enough and think about it won't help at all, he decided to stop thinking and enjoy every second of it. Daniel slowly aproached his lips and once they touched he felt a rush of adrenaline throught all his body, it was a slow and lustful kiss that let Minseok without breath from second one, in a blink their tongues were savouring eachother, the older could still taste the beer in his mouth as Daniel devoured him. While Daniel's hands left his ass the older used his legs to grab onto him with more force, suddenly Daniel was taking him by the wrists putting his hands above his head making pressure with his hips to keep him against the door without missing the opportunity to scrub his crotch all over him. Daniel kisses were eager and deep, arousing the desire in Minseok sucking his lower lip and and moaning against his mouth.

The younger kept him in the door for a long two minutes before grabbing him again by the ass and opening the door with his free hand taking him to the bed. His back thanked the soft mattress and the rest of his body thanked feeling the weight of the younger on the top of him as he got between his legs. When they finally parted lips, Daniel looked at him with hunger in his eyes.

“I want to fuck you so bad...” he said bitting his lower lip.

Minseok smiled at him “Instead of talking use your time for better things”

Daniel laughed at his words “I have some tricks saved for you”

“Just for me?”

“You'll see” he said with a dangerous look on his face that sent chills down his spine

“Can't wait” he said grabbing him by the neck of his t-shirt to kiss him again. He would never have imagined (not even in his craziest fantasies) that he will be under Kang Daniel feeling his hard cock over his and touching his fine little ass. The younger definitely knew what he was doing, he wouldn't mind being kissed all night by him just for the way he played with his tongue inside his mouth, it was hard not to moan a bit with him biting his earlobe or making hickeys on his neck. 

The younger rejoined and Minseok leaned on his elbows looking at him offended for stopping, he was about to complain when he saw the younger taking off his t-shirt and for a second Minseok swears everything went in slow motion, he did a silent “ _Damn!_ ” with his mouth after seeing his abs and incredible broad shoulders, undoubtedly he deserved the nickname of _“God Daniel”_.

“Hyung are you listening?"

“Sorry what?”

“I said I need you naked” he said leaning on him with an intense gaze putting his hands over his hips slowly pulling up his clothes. The t-shirt wasn't yet out his head when Daniel's lips were devouring him again with hot and wet kisses, diligently tracing their way down his body. At the moment all the older could do was enjoy himself with the view of the younger sucking his nipples, it was difficult for him to contain his moans, specially with Daniel looking at him with the flame of desire in his eyes without missing any of his expression, he was clearly delighted dominating the whole situation. Soon his fast hands were pulling down his pants leaving him exposed with a boner under his boxer. Daniel was on his knees looking at him from head to toe.

“Holy shit! And you were hidding all this under you clothes?” he said sliding his hands all over his pecs and abs “Shit! Turn around and let me see that ass hyung.”

Without thinking twice he slowly turned around and spread his legs with a calculated move putting his ass right in front of Daniel's bulge making the younger groan, he grabbed his ass getting as close as possible to him to make him feel his hard cock, now Minseok was the one groaning eager for his dick.

“I'm gonna give this ass what it deserves” the younger said slapping one of his buttocks, the older was about to ask __“What”__ until he heard him taking something from the drawer of the bedside table, he looked over his shoulder with enough time to cross his gaze with Daniel.“I told you that I have some tricks, we're not even warning up hyung” he said showing him the tube of lube in his hand, Minseok raised his eyebrow with surprise taking mental notes of all the questions he wanted to ask Daniel later. While the older was questioning everything about him, the younger began to pull down his boxers until they were flying to the other side of the room.

“You won't need that in a while” 

Now Minseok was completely naked and nervous, althought he is a natural born bottom and very dominant on bed, actually a real pro when it comes to ride dick, now he was disarmed under Daniel's domain. The younger placed everything to make him comfortable, a pillow under his hips a bite in his ass followed by another slap in his buttock and soon he was moaning with a lubed finger playing inside his hole.

Minseok's cock was leaking precum over the pillow and asking for attention, the younger was putting his second finger inside him and he couldn't resist it anymore, he attempted to touch himself but Daniel stopped him.

“Hyung… I haven't give you permission to touch yourself” Minseok tried to reply but right in that moment Daniel touched his sweet spot inside him, making him roll his eyes for the pleasure. “You better behave if you don't want to see me angry” he said in a commanding tone.

“Understood?” he asked touching his sweet spot again, the younger voice was getting more husky than before, Minseok should be mad just by the way the younger spoke to him however it made him more horny, when he tried to say __“Yes”__ he just gave Daniel a big moan.

He was moving slowly streaching him with care, scissoring him and expanding his walls while on the other hand Minseok couldn't stand it anymore, his dick was demanding to be touched and his ass to be fucked.

“Please...” he begged, Daniel continued as if nothing had happened.

“Daniel-ah please...” he begged again moving his hips at the same pace of his hand trying to feel him deeper.

“If you want something hyung, you need to be more clear” he took out his fingers just to push something more big against his entrance. “Tell me what you want” he ordered him sliding all his lenght between his buttocks, Daniel was _thick_ and if it wasn't because he was wishing to feel him inside he would beg to suck him. “I'm waiting hyung...”

“Daniel-ah, please… I want you to fuck me!”

“As you please” in a quick move Daniel turned him around to get between his legs putting them over his broad shoulders, Minseok was totally under his control and he loved it.

The younger reached for the drawer again to pick up a condom without breaking the eye contact with Minseok as he opened it, he looked like a hungry wolf about to eat his prey. The older was the first to look away not because the gaze were too intense to bare it but because he didn't want to miss the view of Daniel's cock between his legs leaking precum, with its reddish tip, thick and hard ready for action. The younger put the rubber around it and pushed the tip againts his entrance. “Are you good?” Minseok nodded with confidence and that's all the younger needed to slowly push all the way in.

Daniel leaned over him supporting the hands on the mattres leaving his head in the middle and waited a moment before starting to fuck him with strong and slow moves, Minseok wasn't ready at all for what was coming. Once the younger accelerated the pace it felt like a truck hitting him, he could feel Daniel's thickness all over his inner walls, his dongsaeng was on the top of him with his forehead pressed against his, sweating and groaning with every thrust telling him how good he feels inside him, how fucking sexy he is and how much he love his tight hole, in return he will be under him moaning and asking for more although he didn't know if he could really take it anymore. Daniel became a beast and moved Minseok like a puppet around the bed, he put him in a fetal position to work his ass with more impetus and finally take care of his neglected erection at the same time, leaning with his free hand on his hip, stroking him without pause.

“Feeling good hyung?” he asked between moans.

“Fuck… Yes...So fucking good” he groaned. Minseok was getting so close yet his body was asking for more, he put his hand aroung Daniel's to stroke himself even more faster “Shit! I'm so close...”

“Don't hold back...” the younger said increasing the pace of his thrust “Give it to me hyung...” he commanded breathless, he leaned down and bited him on the neck and with that Minseok reached his limit releasing in Daniel's hand with the most orgasmic moan he ever had.

“I'm… Close… Fuck!...” the younger has slowed down a lot but he was still unstoppable. In a minute he was groaning and collapsing over Minseok.

Both were breathless and sweaty, Minseok felt as if he has been beaten, thinking that If he was like this Daniel must be exhausted. The younger put his dick out and lay beside him, hugging him with an arm around his waist and kissing his shoulder.

“Just give me five minutes to recover and I'll be with you again”

“Pardon?”

* * *

“Oh fuck! Harder!… Harder!” he moaned against the matress, Minseok couldn't believe the level of stamina of the younger, and more less his own for a third round. He was lying on his stomach with Daniel over him thrusting, not to say impaling him and his buttocks were burning after so much friction, however he wasn't willing to stop, not at all, and even less when he was so close. Daniel was moaning against his ear begging him to endure it a little bit while his cock was touching his sweet spot over and over again.

“You can do it hyung… This is the last one I promise…Hold on a little more” thrusting him harder with each sentence. Minseok wanted to but he was already seen stars reaching the climax, two more thrust and it was the end for him, he realeased with a tired moan.

* * *

After the third round Daniel finally decided it was enough for today, twenty minutes of recovering with a couple of lazy kisses and they were lying on their sides facing each other, still sweaty from the exercise, clearly tired with big smiles on their faces. Minseok was the first to speak.

“Just...Woah!” It's all he could say to resume the experience making both laugh.

“I'm exhausted!” the younger said with a big yawn taking the hair out of his face like in the old times, Minseok looked at him without believing his words, and Daniel looked confused “What?”

“I forgot for a second that you're actually a human being”

“Oh come on!”

“I'm serious! My ass needs rehabilitation after this, you animal!” he said carissing his butt while pouting, that was enough to bring back his lovely goofy laugh. Looking at him It was hard to believe that he was the one who had him pinned down less than hour ago. Minseok couldn't help himself and began to caress Daniel's face.

“And this for?”

“Just because...” he said gently sliding his fingers around the contour of his face as if he were trying to memorize every inch of it, seeing this part of the younger it was something worth to remember, suddenly Daniel took his hand to intertwine his fingers.

“Want to spoon?” he asked with an innocent look, the older nodded happily and turned around to be the little spoon between Daniel's arms. “It's nice to have you back hyung” he stated right before giving him a kiss in the back of his head.

“Daniel-ah...If I ask you something will you answer?”

“Tell me”. Minseok knew it wasn't the right time to talk about this but the feeling of being used was growing on him.

“The girl in the pictures of the living room… Is she your girlfriend?” He felt Daniel's body tense around him “Forget it...I was just...”

“Nah...It's ok hyung” he sighed behind him sounding really tired. “It's my fiancee...Well, _ex-fiancee._ You were right, I was an asshole back then”

“I was really the asshole talking about it, I'm sorry” Daniel chuckled.

“Don't worry about it, everytime I look back I can't stand myself neither, I thought nothing could bring me down, as you know I was really popular back then... I had more girls than I could count and more, plus I was living without worrying about the future... And then you left.”

“What do you mean?”

“It was a big slap on my face, a lot of people were expecting big things from you, specially the team, you had good grades, a quiet life and without nobody expecting it...You left everything behind to live the life you wanted it somewhere else, after you a lot of people did the same... I felt like everyone was leaving me behind. And when I finished highschool I realised that I never really thought about my future and I felt lost, I would have liked to be a little more like you, brave enough to leave this town and do something for myself.”

“I don't understand, what's holding you back ?”

“I guess I'm a coward with no dreams who loves a simple life, no studies, helping in the shop after my father passed away…At least I thought it was all I needed until she found me, thanks to her I finally decided to think about the future...About a family...”

"But..."

"But she thought I wasn't ready for any of that....She cheated on me and left to be someone's else wife" the pain was clear in his voice althought he was talking like it was nothing, that's when Daniel's words hit Minseok like a truck _"(...)I'm really happy to see you, It feels lonely here",_ he started to feel like an idiot for not realising soon.

"...I'm sorry"

"Don't" he said tightening his hug "I'm ok now I guess..." he wasn't ok at all. "Right now I'm more worried about you"

"Why?"

"You remind me of myself a couple of years ago..."

"In what?"

"You seem lost too." Minseok wanted to contradict him but deep inside he knew he was right, he no longer knew who he was or what he wanted. "Don't get me wrong...I was so happy when I saw you, at first I didn't recognize you, not because you lost weight...It was because your aura wasn't there anymore, you used to be so confident and passionate back then... However after tonight I know part of it is still there” 

"You think?"

"I know."

No one had believed in him for a long time, not even himself and his words flooded his chest with a warm sensation. Minseok turned around and kissed him with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you."

* * *

Days later while boarding the train to Seoul, he couldn't help himself and look back to say goodbye again to the dark haired boy with lovely smile and broad shoulders standing on the platform.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here. CONGRATULATIONS!
> 
> Since this is a ONE SHOT, I didn't want to extend myself too much but I guess I left some things without an explanation that I should write in a second part that I can't feel like writing right now.
> 
> Minseok is one year older than Daniel. Minseok is not the first male partner he had, when Minseok left the town Daniel had fun with some of his closeted teammates. Daniel always had a secret crush on Minseok and he was one of the main reasons to join the soccer team apart from the girls.


End file.
